Part 30169
|Appearances=* 1094 Johnny Thunder * 1182 Adventurers Raft * 1355 Temple of Gloom * 1382 Scary Laboratory * 1383 Curse of the Pharaoh * 2254 Mountain Shrine * 2516 Ninja Training Outpost * 2879 Desert Expedition * 2995 Adventurers Car * 2996 Adventurers Tomb * 3020 Adventurers Raft * 3117 Flashy Pool * 3722 Treasure Tomb * 3843 Ramses Pyramid * 4588 Off Road Race Track * 4723 Diagon Alley Shops * 4729 Dumbledore's Office * 4762 Rescue From The Merpeople * 5381 Adventurer's Accessories * 5900 Johnny Thunder * 5909 Treasure Raiders set with Mummy Storage Container * 5918 Scorpion Tracker * 5919 Treasure Tomb * 5936 Spider's Secret * 5938 Oasis Ambush * 5948 Desert Expedition * 5976 River Expedition * 5978 The Secret of the Sphinx * 5986 Amazon Ancient Ruins * 5987 Dino Research Compound * 5988 Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins * 6569 Polar Explorer * 6575 Polar Base * 6586 Polar Scout * 7072 Captain Kragg's Pirate Boat * 7074 Skull Island * 7196 Chauchilla Cemetery Battle * 7326 Rise of the Sphinx * 7327 Scorpion Pyramid * 7418 Scorpion Palace * 7569 Desert Attack * 7570 The Ostrich Race * 7573 Battle of Alamut * 8778 Border Ambush * 8781 Castle of Morcia * 8803 Minifigures Series 3 * 8877 Vladek's Dark Fortress * 9462 (Monster Fighters) * 853176 Pharaoh's Quest Battle Pack }} Part 30169 is a scorpion. It could also possibly be used as a lobster, which is most likely the case in 4762 Rescue from the Merpeople. Its tail can be used as a handle for mini-figures and it only has one stud. The most common colour it comes in is black, and it is rarely seen in any other colours. Appearances Black: * 1094 Johnny Thunder * 1182 Adventurers Raft * 1355 Temple of Gloom * 1382 Scary Laboratory * 1383 Curse of the Pharaoh * 2254 Mountain Shrine * 2516 Ninja Training Outpost * 2879 Desert Expedition * 2995 Adventurers Car * 2996 Adventurers Tomb * 3020 Adventurers Raft * 3117 Flashy Pool * 3722 Treasure Tomb * 3843 Ramses Pyramid * 4588 Off Road Race Track * 5381 Adventurer's Accessories * 5900 Johnny Thunder * 5909 Treasure Raiders set with Mummy Storage Container * 5918 Scorpion Tracker * 5919 Treasure Tomb * 5936 Spider's Secret * 5938 Oasis Ambush * 5948 Desert Expedition * 5976 River Expedition * 5978 The Secret of the Sphinx * 5986 Amazon Ancient Ruins * 5987 Dino Research Compound * 5988 Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins * 7196 Chauchilla Cemetery Battle * 7327 Scorpion Pyramid * 7418 Scorpion Palace * 7569 Desert Attack * 7570 The Ostrich Race * 8778 Border Ambush * 8781 Castle of Morcia * 853176 Pharaoh's Quest Battle Pack Dark Red: * 8803 Minifigures Series 3 Red: * 4762 Rescue from the Merpeople * 6569 Polar Explorer * 7072 Captain Kragg's Pirate Boat * 7074 Skull Island * 8877 Vladek's Dark Fortress Pearl Gold: * 3843 Ramses Pyramid * 7326 Rise of the Sphinx * 7573 Battle of Alamut * 9462 The Mummy Transparent Red: * 4723 Diagon Alley Shops * 6586 Polar Scout Dark Gray: * 4729 Dumbledore's Office Transparent Neon Green: * 6575 Polar Base Category:Parts Category:Parts introduced in 1998 Category:Animals